deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Cawthon vs Toby Fox
NOW, BEFORE YOU DELETE THIS FOR USING REAL PEOPLE OR SOMETHING, THIS WILL BE FNAF WORLD SCOTT CAWTHON AND THE ANNOYING DOG. WELL IN THE ANALYSE I WILL BE TELLING ABOUT THE TWO DEVELOPERS, THAT'S ONLY THEIR HISTORY. AND IF I AM BRAKING ANY RULES, SORRY. ''' one more thing, get a drink and take a sip anytime the word developing or developer or developed is said Description Scott Games vs Undertale, I am developing a battle of developers who have developed themselves as characters with one developing the others death. my head hurts. Scott VS Toby.jpeg Intro boomstick: developers are known for 4th wall braking, but having themselves in the game is taking it way too far. wiz: Scott Cawthon, the Story Teller boomstick: and Toby Fox, the Annoying Dog. he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick wiz: and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a DEATHBATTLE Scott Cawthon dear people: i couldn't find fitting music for the analyses, just add your own please wiz: born a christian and father of two children, Scott looks like a normal human being at hand boomstick: but look closer and you will see!...nothing, he is a normal human being, but he's also a game developer wiz: he didn't start like that, Scott first thing he made on his YouTube channel was an animated series about the novel: The Pilgrim's Progress boomstick: it, kind of sucked wiz: Scott then decided to quit animation and do video games boomstick: he made games like Sit'n'Survive and There Is No Pasue Button, where he got his avatar, but then there was the vary game that made him famous. that game's name build up boomstick: was Chipper and sons lumber co. wiz: but the critics didn't really like it as the characters looked like creepy animatronics, but Scott decided to his advantage, and so, he created the hit horror game, Five Nights At Freddy's boomstick: and then he made 3 more with the same formula: jump scars + hidden meaning + phone + Atari mini games = FNAF. and then the fandom happend, with theories and fan games and...tumblr wiz: at the end of the day, Scott booked the formula and ended FNAF with a bang they've stalked you they've scared you they've haunted you and now, they're, CUTE. boomstick: FNAF world wiz: this was an RPG with cartoon like versions of the Five Nights At Freddy's characters boomstick: but of course, this had a plot twist, that no one expected Scott: That's some real dedication. Great job! Most people are content playing a game on normal mode, but not you...There is always an over-achiever in a bunch. I guess that's you. So it's you're fault then, for my misery. It's never enough for you people. Don't you get it? I can't do this anymore! I won't... Scott.jpg boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! Scott: It was fun being the puppet-master, but now I grow weary. It is time to put you in your place. wiz: Scott's regular attacks are vary strong- boomstick: WHAT!?! ARE WE NOT GOING TO QUESTION THE GIANT VERSION OF SCOTT CAWTHON IN FRONT OF US wiz: i just don't question it. Scott's rage to the player is vary strong at this point, we'll get more on that later boomstick: what matters now is the 3 orbs that Scott is shooting called Alarm. These orbs vary in size and power. This boss fight breaks the forth wall so much, he has an attack called Forth Wall that throws a wall at people he's fighting wiz: as i was saying, Scott's regular attacks are vary strong, much more impressive then any other boss. but this form does have weaknesses boomstick: Scott being the surprise boss he is has no feats in terms of strength, speed, etc. and he also has a bad case of Master Hand. his own creations can beat him in battle wiz: what Scott hate's the most is the player him or herself. the only reason Scott made all those sequels that are making fans say "he's milking the series" is because you guys asked for them Scott: was I REALLY the villain in your mind? I mean sure, this is definitely one way to bring the story to a halt, but surely there was a more satisfying end. I just do what is demanded of me! I fill your insatiable gullets with more and more and more! And now here you are to show your gratitude. Well congratulations then. I haven't brought this story to an end; you did. So feel good about yourself for ending the story by killing the storyteller! Ug. Grr... Zrr... GRAAAAAM! boomstick: well now I just feel bad. well, Scott has one feat, making four games in one year wiz: that's something no developer could do Toby Fox wiz: long ago, a man under the alias "Radiation" made a hack of the game Earthbound for the fan site Starmen.Net boomstick: that man was a composer/developer named Toby Fox. and the Game was called Earthbound: Halloween Hack. a game he'd later title "A bad ROM hack with swears" wiz: Toby would then go on to compose music for a web comic called Homestuck boomstick: but his most famous creation would come from a Kickstarter campaign with a free demo wiz: the game was released on steam and the title was UNDERTALE by Toby Fox wiz: with the help of designer Temmie Chang boomstick: the game completely smashed the forth wall and the shipping charts. Toby then addend himself into the game with his avatar, the Annoying Dog wiz: the first time the Annoying Dog is herd of is if you wait for Torial for fifteen minutes when the dog steels her phone boomstick: then if you name your character Frisk, when you fight Torial he will say that hard mode is over wiz: in his next appearance he apparently helps the dog members of the royal guard, showing some strange power boomstick: yeah, we'll go with that, it's not like the Dog is representing both Toby and the dogs right? Christian: anything to make this fight more entertaining boomstick: Toby can shot the word BARK out of his mouth and...clone himself to shoot hearts? Toby also has the power to absorb things and phase through walls? wiz: the Annoying Dog has another strange ability, to appear out of nowhere anywhere. this is seen at Undyne's house. Frisk opens drawer to see Toby in a pile of bones Toby: *wink* wiz: he can also be turned into a bomb? boomstick: I CAN'T STAND DOGS LEAVING BOMBS IN MY YARD, NOW THEY ARE BOMBS. the Annoying Dog has stolen Papyrus's special attack, ruled the underground in one ending, created an entire game using a bark to speech program. and if you somehow figure out that piano puzzle in waterfall, you will see an artifact, try to put in in you're inventory and then Fox will somehow put himself in your pockets only for you to drop him so he can absorb the thing and GTFO wiz: GTFO? boomstick: get the fuck out wiz: Toby is not perfect, he has no fighting experience we know of and spends most of the day sleeping or eating bones boomstick: because he's a DOOOOOOOOOOOOOG wiz: but hey! with unpredictable abilities who needs fighting? Torial: ha...ha...ha Toby: and that's the end of hard mode Torial: EH? you are ending it now? on such a dramatic moment? Toby: that's the difficult part. not the bullets. but, accepting that it's all over.... Torial: there will be more, will there? Toby: maybe. but knowing the answer is...HARD. Pre-fight wiz: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all boomstick: it's time for us to develop A DEATHBAAATLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE Fight random ass snowy mountain inside the mountain is a cave with an artifact. the regular version of Scott Cawthon (avatar) is there Scott: I've finally found it! I do not know what I will do with it, but it does look nice behind Scott is a little white dog. the dog jumps over Scott and absorbs the artifact Scott: what in the? oh, it is you. THE DOG THAT ATE MY CELL PHONE. do you know where an Annoying Dog like you belongs Scott transforms into his battle form playing Scott's theme Scott: in the pound Toby didn't expect to do this today '''FIGHT! Scott throws a punch only fir Fox to get out of the way. Scott throws a bunch of punches only for them the be avoided. Fox jumps for Scott but is hit by Scott's fist and thrown agents the way. Fox is lying down well Scott uses alarm. But the three balls are counter by three BARKS. Toby is still in action. Scott grabs Toby and throw him on the ground. Scott holds Fox down ready to end his life. Scott: I am tired of your shenanigans. A dog like you does not deserve to live in this world Fox them full on phases through Scott Scott: WHAT!?! Fox kicks Scott in the head mid-air. Scott tries to punch Toby again but can seem to lay a hit on him. A forth wall then hits Toby off guard out of the cave in the snowy mountain. Toby is, using the wall as a sled? Scott jumps onto the sled Scott: GET OFF! As Scott said that, he punched Toby off the wall playing Dogrude Houndstorm Fox is seen on a dog sled being pulled by 30 clones of himself being guided by a bone on a fishing rod Scott: what? Scott throws an alarm ball at the dogs. once it hits, the dog are launched everywhere. one lands on Scott's wall *in close inspection, the dog is actually a bomb Scott: oh shi- the dog explodes causing Cawthon to fall off his sled and down a cliff at the end of the sled ride. Scott gets up from the fall to see all of the Fox clones fall towards him Scott: this doesn't look good *actually, all the dogs are bombs Scott: CRAP! Scott blocks with his arms as the dogs comedown like nuke. explosions happen all around Scott when the smock clears up, Scott is face to face with the real Toby Fox (real as in not a bomb) Scott: you're...better then I though Toby: yes I am ! appears over Scott Scott: you can talk? Toby: ya, you think just bark Scott: this doesn't change a thing Toby: let's just get this over with the two rush at each other Christian: wait! Scott: where did you come from!?! Christian: don't matter. listen playing Fallen Down (reprise) piano cover Christian: why must you fight? Scott! you're a man of mystery and creativity. able to create beautiful graphics. And Toby! you can make a great story that brakes all of the rules. and your music, where do I start? both of you can be great if you co together and make a game, so can you just do that? Scott and Fox look at each other Scott and Toby:....nope Christian: what? Scott uppercuts Christian so hard he flies into and does this scream playing FNAF world boss theme Scott: ready to end this? Toby: yep Toby's head and Scott's fist collide as Toby is thrown onto the ground. A forth wall comes and to phases throw Scott: stop doing that! Toby jumps into Scott, leaving a dog shaped hole Scott: oh no Scott's body is absorbed and all that is left is a head Scott: why...you Fox grabs onto Scott's head with his mouth and takes him into the woods Scott: unhand me you Annoying Dog!!! GRAAAAM!!!! KO'!' Aftermath ' ' playing Dogsong Orchestral cut to Toby digging a hole to put Scott's head in and then go to the next frame to sleep boomstick: happy internet? now we are sure there will be no more FNAF games wiz: well Scott knows how to fight and trumps in power, Toby's unpredictability and strange power won out boomstick: an attack like forth wall is kind of useless seeing as how Toby phases throw walls and Alarm could be countered by the BARKS of doom wiz: Scott really was running out of things to do well Toby could keep things up with ideas. in fact, it's probably because Toby is much more creative then Scott, seeing how he brakes all the rules in gaming and Scott, runs out of ideas easily. proving that indeed every dog has it's day and giving Scott the same fate as wall #4 boomstick: this was a ruff way for Scott to go wiz: the winner is Toby Fox Christian: BY A PAW! this was actually a close one, ok, Toby in noway stomps, just wins. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016